una mañana de chicago
by marvi
Summary: abby en su día libre, descubre en buena compañía un nuevo chicago


Esta historia ocurre seis meses después del episodio 04 de la temporada 12 "blame it on the rain", antes que dubenko se operara por su cáncer a la próstata, en la cual tenía 25 de posibilidades de no poder tener sexo otra vez y le pidió a abby que "lo hiciera" con él.

Transcurre en lugares no habituales, o sea, fuera del hospital

Una mañana de sábado en Chicago, estaba por empezar la primavera y abby se sentía algo encerrada en su casa, la deprimía saber que su departamento le pedía a gritos algo de orden, pero hace mucho que no tenía un fin de semana libre y no lo iba a perder regando plantas o planchando ropa, hoy se sentía con buen ánimo, ayer le habían dado de alta a su paciente con cáncer de mamas y se sentía muy bien por haberla ayudado.

Abby subió al tren sin rumbo fijo, decidió bajarse en Michigan Avenue, tenía la disposición para hacer algunas compras y vitrinear un rato.

Después de dos horas caminando por el inmenso centro comercial se sentía insatisfecha, no había logrado comprar nada y ya estaba cansada de tanta gente, se sentó en un banco a fumar un cigarrillo, esto de salir de compras la deprimió, se sintió muy sola, a su alrededor todos tenían compañía y sólo pensar que tendría que almorzar sola le quitaba el apetito.

Siguió con su paseo y vio una tienda de música, la tentaba más comprar música que ropa. Entró y dio unas vueltas, se instaló en la sección de rock, miró algunos discos pero no se decidía.

- Velvet Underground, no te arrepentirás

Abby reaccionó con sorpresa al sentir que alguien le hablaba en el oído

- ¡Doctor Dubenko!

- hola, te vi desde afuera y entre a saludar

- entonces…hola

-hola

Abby dentro de su sorpresa se sintió aliviada, necesitaba hablar con alguien

- que haces

- vine a buscar un encargo en la tienda de al lado, ya me iba cuando te vi, ¿y tú?

- mi primer fin de semana libre de hace un mes, salí a…pasear, tomar aire, a propósito ¿almorzarías conmigo?- la invitación la hizo sin pensar demasiado

Dubenko sonrió, le sorprendió la oferta de abby,

- ¡vamos, me deprime almorzar sola

- claro, vamos

ya fuera de la tienda dubenko se devolvió a la tienda de música -esperame acá, enseguida vuelvo-

abby trató de racionalizar su invitación, pero fue imposible

dubenko regresó -vamos a buscar mi auto

- pero podríamos almorzar acá

- ¡por favor! es tu día libre, no lo pierdas en el centro comercial, conozco el lugar perfecto

- lo que digas

Dubenko con la seguridad que lo caracteriza la llevó a Little Italy, a un restauran muy contemporáneo, era un lugar a los que abby nunca iría por iniciativa propia, al entrar saludaron a Dubenko

- veo que eres cliente habitual

- algo así

- te ves muy bien, veo que tu tratamiento ya finalizó ¿ya te dieron de alta?

- bueno…..me di de alta

- típico de los doctores, no saben ser pacientes

- típico de las doctoras, no saben como divertirse

- por que lo dices

- te encontré en el centro comercial, en tu día libre, aburrida, y sin más que hacer que almorzar conmigo

- si creyese que es aburrido almorzar contigo no te hubiese invitado- dijo abby con tono desafiante y mirando a los ojos a dubenko

- ¿estas coqueteando conmigo abby?

Abby quedó de una pieza, nunca se imaginó esa respuesta

-¡no, yo solo………olvídalo

- y que planes tiene para el resto de tu día libre

- algo tranquilo, ir a mi casa, ordenarla, ver televisión y dormir

- ¿puedo ordenar por ti? Dijo dubenko mirando la carta

-sorpréndeme

- por cierto, tu plan no es tranquilo, es patético- dijo mientras sacaba la mirada de la carta para mirarla a ella

- segunda vez que me dices que soy aburrida, pero así es mi vida y así me gusta- con un tono de molestia -me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte invitado a almorzar

- lo siento pero es verdad, tienes que buscarte una vida fuera del hospital o te frustrará tu trabajo

- tengo una vida y no estoy frustrada, me imagino que tu vida debe ser muy entretenida

- se puede decir que si, o al menos mucho más excitante que la tuya

abby se sintió furiosa, quien se creía para cuestionar su vida, no la conocía, aunque en el fondo tuviera razón

- no te creo

- por que

- tu fuiste el que quería tener sexo conmigo como último recurso

Dubenko bajó la mirada y se le borró la sonrisa que tenía -ese fue un golpe bajo-

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

- lo siento

- perdóname a mi, que tal si salimos hoy a divertirnos, veo que ambos lo necesitamos

abby se sintió incomoda, no sabía como decirle que no

- no lo creo…. Prefiero descansar

- no te preocupes, sin segundas intenciones, sólo dos doctores tratando de ser personas normales

Sin saber como llegó hasta allí abby se vio pasando la tarde con Dubenko, conversaron y recorrieron tiendas exóticas, caminaron por el parque Lincoln y terminaron el día en un club espectacular de blues, el Buddy Guys Legends.

Era tarde cuando Dubenko la llevó a su casa

- entra a tomar un café

- bueno

ya en el sofá abby se sintió muy cómoda con dubenko, había desaparecido la presión que sentía al hablar con él

- gracias, necesitaba distraerme, hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien

- te invitaría de nuevo pero pensarás que me quiero acostar contigo otra vez- dijo dubenko con tono burlesco

abby sonrió - tengo una duda-

- dime

- por lo que veo tienes una vida muy divertida, eres un prestigioso cirujano, no creo que te cueste tener citas…

- que me quieres decir abby

- por que querías tener sexo conmigo

Dubenko se incomodó pero no dejó que abby lo notara

- creo que esa pregunta no te la responderé………ya es tarde, mejor me voy

Dubenko se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volteo, sacó una bolsa de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Abby

- que es

- ábrela

era el disco de Velvet Underground , abby sonrió y lo miró

- mis gustos no son tan excéntricos, pero gracias

- te dije que no te arrepentirás, hasta el lunes, que descanses

abby estaba sorprendida, no quería que dubenko se fuera

- estas saliendo con alguien

Dubenko la miro extrañado - no entiendo-

- te pregunté si estas saliendo con alguien

- por que

- por que creo que me gustas

se miraron unos segundo, dubenko sonrió - parece que estabas equivocada

- en que

- en el fondo tienes gustos excéntricos- se dirigió a ella y la beso de la forma que se había imaginado desde hace ya un año

ojalá les guste tanto como a mi las historias duby


End file.
